


Safe & Secure

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese wakes up in the middle of the night only to soon find herself calm and relax again in Carol’s arms.





	Safe & Secure

Therese whimpered and stirred in her sleep with a twitch in her mouth and her eyes closed shut tight. She had soon let out a small, shaky breath the moment she opened her eyes throughout sheer darkness.

Familiar bare arms of Carol, however, were wrapped around her with the side of her face nestled on the pillow above. Her best friend and the love of her life, was breathing in and out, soundlessly. Fast asleep. Her bare, makeup-less features made her appear so natural and youthful like an adolescent. Her smooth, porcelain white skin felt soft and warm with deep sleep. 

Therese wanted to call out her name, but didn’t want to wake her. Instead, she curled herself up more against Carol under the blankets with the tips of her nose and mouth brushing the base of the woman’s collarbone. Taking a few slow and easy long breaths, Therese closed her eyes again, making herself fall back to sleep. She was looking forward to spend another day with Carol.


End file.
